


ruined blind dates to confessing stupid loves

by chaemoongie



Series: of petty break-ups and unrequited loves [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungHyuk - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unrequited Love, black haired hyunghyuk yes, im dumb don't know how to tag, kiho, stupid attempt of crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: living room, screaming minhyukempty beer cans, poor curtainruined blind dates, confessionsor the one where,kihyun is tired seeing drunk minhyuk screaming at their curtains so he set both of them on blind dates, which always ends not so good





	ruined blind dates to confessing stupid loves

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a hyunghyuk getting back together but apparently i'm whipped at kiho as much as im whipped with hyunghyuk

I.  
kihyun heaves a deep sigh before pressing the keypads on his apartments door. after some internal chaos, he decides on finally opening it. he walks inside, and is welcomed by minhyuk, whose back is facing him with cans of different beers beside him. he massages his temples. again.

" i bet you bitch don't know how it fucking hurts. it feels like i'm being physically torn apart! that ungrateful fucking peice of shit! he's so petty! "

" what?! i'm petty?! you dumbass! " minhyuk shouts while fighting with their curtain. if minhyuk wouldn't stop on pulling their curtain, it may end up ripped. watching minhyuk scream on their curtains physically tires kihyun. its been two months since his break up but he's still hung up on that skinny bitch. 

" minhyuk, will you please, stop screaming? our neighbours are sleeping already and our curtains, our poor curtains, they'll be ripped sooner than expected. we can't afford another set of curtains " kihyun asks calmly, minhyuk moves, shifts his body to face kihyun. minhyuk furrows his eyebrows

" did i ask about their well being? they don't know what i'm feeling. and that bitch of a curtain is provoking me. i'm being torn ki! torn! can you understand me? " minhyuk dramatically screams again, climbing onto kihyun. kihyun stumbles, because obviously, minhyuk's bigger than him and they end up crashing on the floor. kihyun pushes his hair back before sighing. 

" you're too hung up on that skinny bitch, min. its been months, you should move on " kihyun says. still calm. minhyuk shift his body, he's hugging kihyun

" i don't know, ki. i don't kn--blwabdjska "

" eeeewwww! lee minhyuk! ugh! ew! fuck! this is all your fault chae fucking hyungwon! " kihyun screams while removing himself from minhyuk who just threw up, on him.

" shut up! it's 1 AM! "

" who the fuck is he?! let people sleep in peace! "

II.  
it's finally another day. kihyun just woke up and he's surprised to see minhyuk eating some left over food on their kitchen island. minhyuk used to wake up in late afternoon, in between day and night. so he's wondering what has gotten into minhyuk to wake up earlier.

" good morning ki " minhyuk greets while chewing his food. kihyun shrugs his thoughts off before continuing walking, sitting on a stool in front of minhyuk. 

" are you dying? why are you up so early? " kihyun asks while making his own coffee, minhyuk shrugs, continues on eating his food.

" wouldn't give you the pleasure of missing me, it's your off today right? do you have any plans? " minhyuk asks and he nods. minhyuk actually has plans for the day? thats new

" you actually have plans on being useful? why? " he asks and minhyuk snorts at the comment

" i just want to go out. let's get you clothes to make you look more human " he snickers but something clicked on kihyuns head when he heard the word go out. jooheon has been bugging him to attend blind dates, he usually declines the idea. he's been pinning for hoseok, for months. but it seems like hoseok's oblivious about it. the said man looks like he can crash your whole being using his one arm but he actually have a heart bigger than his brain, but kidding aside, hoseok is too pure for his buff appearance. his muscles are made up of pure love and affection, and that's why kihyun's been inlove with him for months 

" what about a blind date? " he hopefully asks. minhyuk furrows his eyebrows and stares at his bowl for a couple of minutes, weighing things maybe . " blind date? yeah, only blind will date you "

" i'm being serious! " kihyun shouts and minhyuk shrugs, but after a while kihyun smiles when minhyuk nods his head. perfect. 

" good idea, i think? let's try, yeah, let's give it a try " minhyuk finally says and kihyun's smile widens. it's about time minhyuk moves on, and he gives up on his unrequited love.

" go take a bath, i'll just call jooheon to set our date " minhyuk nods and kihyuns heads to his room. calling jooheon to inform him they'll go on that blind date. jooheon loves to play cupid, he loves setting people up and helping them find their significant others.

III.  
this is awful.awful.awful.

kihyun thinks, their third blind date is ruined, again. he don't know what goes wrong. but everytime he and minhyuk's date is going smoothly, there's always something to ruin it.

like their first blind date, with jisoo and jeonghan. the four of them easily got close, jisoo and him while minhyuk and jeonghan. they decided to have double date, orders their food and talks about any topic they opens. just when kihyun thought evrything's going well, the waiter that holds their foods stumbles, ends up throwing everything at jisoo and jeonghan. and just like that, their blind date is ruined.

their second date, with yugyeom and mark. they decided to visit an amusent park, enjoy some rides and foods. when they're about to ride a ferries wheel, yugyeoms foot gets run over by a cart and marks member gets punched by a kid who's throwing tuntrums. and their dates ends up like that, yugyeom and mark being sent to a clinic and minhyuk and him going home earlier than planned.

and this, their third and recent blind date. with johnny and jaehyun, they're on a cinema. johnny's about to put it's arm on his shoulder, but then, ofcourse, the universe hates them. two men from their back throws popcorns on johnny and jaehyun, screaming and scandalising them. he sighs before exiting the scene, minhyuk towing behind him.

both of them sighs before sitting, minhyuk puts his head on kihyuns shoulder.

" this is the third one ki, and it's ruined. again. looks like the universe hates us. i think i'll just stay at my room after this " minhyuk whispers with his little pout. kihyun shakes his head.

" it's no doubt that the universe hates you, but no. let's not let this stupid universe beat our asses, lets go on another date. tommorow. i'll be the one to organize it, i'll make sure everything will be perfect " he says firmly. he has to do something. he has a feeling that someone's behind this ruined dates, he's just not sure who. but he'll do everything to know who it is.

" wow, thank you for lifting up my mood "

" anytime "

" but ki, i think... "

" no buts min, believe me. our tommorows date will be successful "

" things you do for moving on on that unrequitted love, do you want me to teach hoseok hyung a lesson? " 

" you can't even touch him, he can literally snap you into peices "

" points made, but he wouldn't even hurt anything that breaths "

" yeah, yeah. moving on, we'll push that blind date tommorow "

" sigh, alright alright. but let's go home now, i'm not feeling well "

" you can't get sick now min " or mayhaps you can. that would be a great way to find the ones that ruins our dates. kihyun thinks.

they stand up and walks to the exit of the cinema, making their way to the parking lot. kihyun promises himself that he'll find out who ever tries to ruin their dates. and he'll make sure to skin them alive.

IV. 

" you sure you're alright, min? " kihyun asks while still fixing his hair. minhyuks done fixing himself, wearing some silk button up shirt and ripped skinny jeans while kihyun wore some black turtle neck, leather jacket and ripped jeans. minhyuk nods his head, looking outside their window

" hmm, yeah, it's just that ... i think this will be the last blind date i'm going and i'll stop. i'll just focus on some other things after this " minhyuk answers and kihyun sighs. they'll find the person behind their ruined blind dates, and they'll make that person pay.

" this will be the last, and i assure you, the best. i'm the one who arranged this so i'm certain everything will go as planned " kihyun says convincingly and minhyuk nods before standing up. they walked their way outside and kihyun's the one who drives.

they arrived outside a bowling place, kihyun parks the car and they walks inside. kihyun hands minhyuk a bottled water wich he drinks. his throat are dry so he really needs that water.

they are welcomed by two ethereal looking guys, who they know too well. hoseok scratches the back of his head while hyungwon fixes his gaze onto minhyuk. minhyuk looks at kihyuns direction, who looks surprised as he is

" hoseok hyung? skiny bitch? what are you two cretins doing here? " kihyun asks and hoseok smiles nervously while hyungwon looks offended. and that's kihyuns main object, to offend hyungwon.

" uuh...hi? " 

" i'm going home, ki. good luck " 

" minhyuk , let's talk " hyungwon drags minhyuk out of the bowling place. kihyun looks at their retreating back, not sparing hoseok any glance, so the latter clears it's throat

" so..."

" so? "

" kihyun "

" are you the ones who ruined our blind dates? "

" uhh...yes? "

" you're not sure? "

" no? i mean yes, no? fuck. yes? "

" why? "

" why? "

" hyung, you're supposed to answer my questions, not repeating them "

" kihyun, look, i'm nervous okay? i don't know what to say "

" why are you nervous? is this that skiny bitch's idea? i knew i should've strangled him, he's up to no good "

" no no no, kihyun, it's all my...idea? yeah, it was mine. hyungwon have nothing to do with it...or maybe he does, but it's mine "

" yours? why? "

hoseok's face flushes, becoming more of a bright red. he's too soft for the muscles he have, he wouldn't even hurt anything that breaths.

" look, i like...no scratch that, i love you, okay? i knew you like me but i was a bit in denial in liking you, and so i acted being oblivious about it. but when i heard from hyungwon that you're attending blind date, i became scared, i don't want to lose you and so the plan about ruining your dates started. i know i'm such a dumbass for denying my feelings, but ki believe me, i really do love you.i know i'm a coward fpr all this but " kihyun smiles at hoseok being a mumbling mess, he closes their space and cupped hoseoks face who looks surprised

" will you just shut up and kiss me? it's been long overdue " he whispers and hoseok do what he's told. their lips touched and kihyun can feel himself burn with the feeling, the little shit in his stomach is a mess. he smiles at the kiss and they remained like that for a while. everything feels like a dream, a fantasy he didn't imagined he'd have


End file.
